Easter Eggs
Existen diversos "Easter Eggs" a lo largo de todo Red Dead Redemption. Easter Eggs *En la Iglesia de Tumbleweed, las palabras "the devil has got into that beast" estan escritas en la parte superior del altar. Las especulaciones sobre los foros de fans dicen que se refiere al caballo escuálido negro que con frecuencia aparece alrededor de Tumbleweed, extrañamente enganchado cuando no hay nadie alrededor. Mientras que otros piensan que eso es una referencia al Dark Horse que se obtiene cuando tenemos el honor por los suelos. *En el cementerio de Coot's Chapel hay una lápida con el nombre de "Vaquero sin nombre", una clara referencia al protagonista de la trilogía del dólar, el hombre sin nombre. *El pueblo llamado Plainview recibe el nombre basandose del personaje principal de la película There Will Be Blood (2007). El asentamiento es un campamento, que gira en torno a varias torres de perforación. En There Will Be Blood, el protagonista está obsesionado con el petróleo. *Al unirse a una fogata, a veces los personajes cuentan una historia sobre un concurso de duelo que fue ganado por un hombre llamado Red, una referencia al protagonista de Red Dead Revolver. En las fogatas en Nuevo Paraiso, los personajes pueden referirse al coronel Daren o al general Diego, también los Personajes de Red Dead Revolver. *En Tumbleweed cuatro caballos aparecen algunas veces: un caballo flaco y pálido, un caballo rojo, un caballo blanco y un caballo negro, clara referencia a los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis. *La tumba de Elenora Riddick en el Cementerio de Tumbleweed pueden ser abierta al lanzar una botella incendiaria en la tumba. Sin embargo, esta rareza es un simple problema técnico, ya que es la misma tumba que Seth excava en la mision Que los Muertos Entierren a sus Muertos. *En las afueras de Thieves Landing, hay una pequeña choza junto al río que está ocupada por una mujer blanca y un hombre de color. Los dos viven juntos. Si bien está todavía sin confirmar, esto puede ser una alusión a la segregación de la parte posterior de la década de 1900, donde fue prohibido y proscrito que un hombre blanco / mujer pueda casarse o enamorarse de un hombre negro / mujer. Si las parejas eran capturadas, serian ahorcados ambos. *En Odd Fellow's Rest, el jugador puede encontrar varias lápidas con causas de la muerte extrañas, algunas de los cuales son puramente humorísticas. **En una de estas lápidas se lee "He'll never dance with another" referencia a la canción de los Beatles, I saw her Standing There *En la parte posterior de Casa Madrugada en la que se inicia una misión de extraño, hay un campo de tiro con pequeñas ollas y vasijas diversas. También hay tarjetas que son las mismas que son utilizadas en póquer y blackjack. Cuando disparas , desaparecen en una nube de humo o pétalos de flores. *En el Cementerio de Blackwater de alado de la capilla, hay una tumba de un hombre llamado Harrison Cherry, quien murió en 1968 segun lo que dice en la lápida. Esto significaría que el hombre muere 54 años después del juego. *En una lápida, del Cementerio de Blackwater el nombre de Clinton Underwood se pueden ver. Esto es una parodia sobre el famoso actor Clint Eastwood. *En otra tumba junto del Cementerio de Blackwater se lee, "Wake me ... if something interesting happens".(Despiertame si algo interesante ocurre) Esto puede ser una referencia a las últimas palabras del protagonista de Halo 3, Master Chief. "Wake me ... when you need me."(Despiertame cuando me necesites). *En la mesa de póquer en Blackwater aveces aparece un jugador llamado Alfred Winlock, una referencia evidente a Alfred Hitchcock *A un hombre de Blackwater cerca del banco se le puede escuchar decir "I know you ; you killed me before"(Te conozco ; tu me mataste antes).Si te das la vuelta y miras hacia atrás él se habrá ido. También se puede aparecer en armadillo, y siempre se econtrara leyendo el periodico. *La misión en la que Jack Marston está leyendo su libro y John Marston le pregunta qué es lo que está leyendo , le contesta "Se trata de un hombre que heroicamente venga la muerte de su padre." Esta es una referencia a Red Dead Revolver. (Sin embargo, también puede ser presagio eventual de la muerte de John y luego Jack posteriormente vengarse de Edgar Ross). Mitos Todo gran juego debe estar lleno de misterio y mas si sabemos que viene de nuestros amigos de Rockstar Games, en todo Red Dead Redemption existen varios mitos algunos comprobados y otros desmentidos . 1- Criaturas extrañas ( Pie grande , Hombres lobo , Chupacabras...) : Aunque se empezaron a filtran cantidades de imagenes que mostraban lo que parecian ser criaturas fuera de lo normal , muchas de ellas resultaron ser mentiras , fakes creados por gente con habilidades para el retoque de imagenes. 2- Mujer lobo , mujer burro , hombre jaguar , hombres pajaro... : Este mito comenzo a circular por la web desde el comienzo de la distribucion del juego, algunos videos ya conocidos en la red , mostraban algo increible de ver ,una mujer actuando y aullando tal como si fuera un lobo , la forma de correr y hasta la habilidad de atacar al jugador hacia fascinante ver tal cosa ,algunos lo llegaron a considerar como si se trataran de un Easter Egg , lo mismo con las demas criaturas, sin embargo poco tiempo se demostro que esto era simplemente un GLICH , asi es , un fallo tecnico del juego al que Rockstar nos tiene acostumbrado en varios titulos. 3- Tumbleweed : Cantidades de mitos han circulado atravez de esta " ciudad fantasma " incluida dentro del juego , algunos han sido comprobados Mitos comprobados en Tumbleweed *Un gran número de murciélagos pueden ser vistos volando fuera de la mansión a las 18:05 y luego volviendo a las 06 a.m. Estos murciélagos son secuencias de comandos, animales con vida silvestre, y como tal no pueden morir , incluso si les disparamos. Además, no se pueden encontrar en ninguna otra parte en el juego. Esto podría explicar los ruidos que algunos jugadores han afirmado haber oído, confundiendo a los murciélagos con sucesos sobrenaturales. *Las paredes en el primero y segundo piso de la Mansión cambian de color al azar. *Todos los días,se pueden escuchar los ladridos de un perro pero no puede ser visto por ningun lugar. *Alrededor de las 19:00 algunos árboles hacen sombras fantasmales (esto tiene que ver con la posición de la luna). *Un hombre con sombrero barba, verde, chaqueta verde y una corbata roja puede ser visto de pie en el primer piso de la mansión cerca de la escalera que conduce hacia arriba. Sin embargo, este hombre tiene una piel de una persona normal y se le puede ver en Manzanita post por la fogata del campamento. *La tumba de Elenora Riddick en el Cementerio de Tumbleweed pueden ser abierta al lanzar una botella incendiaria en la tumba. Sin embargo, esta rareza es un simple problema técnico, ya que es la misma tumba que Seth excava en la mision Que los Muertos Entierren a sus Muertos. Mitos no comprobados en Tumbleweed *Fantasmas aparecen en el cementerio, en un momento indeterminado de día / noche. *Se escuchan voces y pasos fantasmales en la mansion cuando ya no hay nadie dentro. *Una aparición de una mujer se ve a veces dentro de la mansión. Ella está marcadacon un punto rojo en el radar. *Si le disparas a todas las luces dentro de la mansion , te sales por algunos minutos y te dirijes al sotano , ahi hay una aparicion ( fantasma). 4- Otro hecho que puede ser considerado un mito es el Caballo Zombie (mas informacion) Categoría:Easter Eggs Categoría:Red Dead Redemption